G☆PC13
is the 13th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 2nd part of "Incident Arc". In this episode, Rosette gain her first Daikoujin form after she receives her first Daikoujin Omamori while Juliet is still in critical condition after the terrible battle against Leontes. (These writings of the episode will been redone) Plot * Transcript The story continues into the hospital room where Juliet is entered into the comatose state and asleep into the hospital bed, her head and hair are soaked and stained by blood, she wore a oxygen mask on her face as she was struggling to breathe. She was surrounded by her worried and anxious friends, Tybalt, Cordelia, Francisco, Curio, Sei, Rosette, Chrno and Romeo. Cordelia has tears on her eyes as she was very anxious about Juliet's critical state and she was afraid she dies. The three men had just arrived into the hospital room, it's Benvolio, Conrad and his grandson Antonio as they panted heavily, because they heard the terrible news about Juliet, Curio looked at them sadly and said that Juliet is badly injured and she risk to die. Cordelia turned her head towards Benvolio, she hugged at him and crying. Romeo looked at Juliet who breathe weakly, and the doctor Lancelot comes while Romeo asked how to save Juliet. Lancelot announced they should to saving Juliet, but they must to hoping that Juliet survives as she is between life and death, she will need a blood transfusion as she suffers from bleeding. Suddenly, Juliet groans strongly as she having convulsions, she retire her oxygen mask and she suddenly spits blood, which shocked everyone. They were panicked while Lancelot must to call other doctors, Romeo yelled Juliet's name and must to keep alive, nurses are coming and bring Juliet for the operative room. Rosette is afraid the idea of losing the dearest one, then she was angry as she said that if Juliet will die in agony is because of Hermione and her immaturity as she deliberately putting herself in harm's way. Rosette continues to blamed and judged Hermione as responsible for Juliet's loss, if she does not act like a spoiled child, thinking to save herself and don't be immature and impulsive, Juliet was not be happened like that. Rosette run away from the hospital. Meanwhile at the Izumo Village where Hermione remains silent due that Juliet enters into her comatose state after being suffered by convulsions from bleeding but she apologizes to everyone by saying that if this tragedy will not happen and she says she's sorry, but Meg grabs Hermione's shrit collar as she is angry against her for what happened to Juliet because of her immaturity and impulsivity, Meg criticizes Hermione and being really disappointed by Hermione's snobbish attitude and being unworthy as Juliet's familiar, she rebelled and disobeyed easily and often acts on a whim, which often leads trouble, it would be Hermione who kills Juliet and she insulted her. Meg punched brutally at Hermione's stomach which shocked Jo and Azmaria as they trying to stop Meg while Rosette is coming and have widened eyes and gasped mouths as they attended this dramatic scene, Meg yelled at Jo to shup up as she said that it is her fault if they were get to that point, Meg thrown her brutally on the ground and then she grabs and punched her brutally. Jo tries to reasoned Meg as she said that she has a grudge towards Hermione, but the important thing is Juliet's life. Meg replied that Jo has a grudge towards her too, that's Hermione should take responsibility as Juliet's familiar, Jo said that violence does not help and it aggravates their cases. Meg refuses to listen to her and she turned her head to Hermione as she continue to talking with hard words, she said hardly that Hermione will be unable to protect others and save herself, and she cannot to protect Tybalt as he has been kidnapped. Hermione got mad as she shouted that Meg should not talking about of Tybalt, she grabbed at Meg's shirt collar and slammed her on the ground where they begins to fight violently. Hermione punched Meg violently on her face, Meg knocked Hermione's nose with her head. She repulsed Meg away with her kick, then grabbed her shirt collar and punched her to send the ground. Meg gets up, rushed towards Hermione and grabbed her with both hands, wobbled together and rolled between themselves. Hermione take the rock and prepared to attacked Meg. Suddenly, Azmaria interposes to stop this fight but was wounded in the head by Hermione with a rock. Everyone are shocked while blood flows a bit from Azmaria's face, the tears flowed from her eyes and she's crying. Hermione had widened eyes as she was shocked she have done. Rosette blamed her and ordered her to apologize, but she doesn't reply and is eaten by the guilt. Rosette shouted the name of Hermione, but she replied angrily that it's up to Meg to say that and apologize and should not badmouthed in front of Hermione about Tybalt. She run away quickly from the group. At Yomi, Leontes sits on a throne while Cain bowed before him, but greatly suffered from his right arm was amputated by Juliet and squeezed his arm cut as he suffers, but he is very satisfied since they now have the Magatama Jewel and the Kusanagi Sword, he had learned it was Cain himself who had manipulated Hermione to kill Juliet unconsciously, Cain asked Leontes to take charge of it and stolen the Yata Mirror and used Chrno and Tybalt as lures Cain has been manipulating, and has been working to make sure that it will be destabilized and demoralized them. Leontes accepts and Cain thanked him from this request being filed, he asserts that without Juliet, they are no longer anything and lead to their own losses, especially Hermione who is solely responsible for this breakup and incident. Cain wants Leontes to stay here, as long as he does not have a new arm created by Aion. Later at the hospital, a new character who is a red-haired nun named Esther Blanchett. She is aware of what is happening in this situation, she decides to intervene to save Juliet as she holds the vial of pure blood and a crostian cross-like rosary with the power to heal injuries. Nurses are come out from the operative room with a barrow where Juliet is still into coma, while Romeo beg at her to wake up, Cordelia asked at Lancelot if Juliet is fine, he said that they did their best but she had Lost much blood and hoped for a miracle, for in other words she would die from these wounds, everyone are shocked. Romeo is desperate and thought that Juliet is really going to die, says there is another way to save her, and said to Lancelot to say something, but Lancelot says nothing and he is desperate. Esther's voice was heard as this agitation, coming towards them and said what's happened here. Everyone was noticed Esther who coming. Esther create a christian cross-like seal with a circle around of it. Romeo asked what she doing and thinking she going to save her. Esther reveals her name and said she was aware of what happened to Juliet, as she was human at night she became vulnerable to serious wounds, as the Hanyou are generally invulnerable and invincible endowed with supernatural powers. She had seen what was happening when Juliet bleed and went into a coma, and there was also Hermione, who is her childhood friend. But also the conflict between Hermione and Meg where she fled eventually, she does not know what happened between them. Esther then pours some drops of blood on the seal that take a red color, while she hold the rosary to praying to make the sacred scripts where a red light covered Juliet, "Bring the light to a wounded and mutilated body. Wake deep sleep to a soul in distress. Restore life to the bruised heart.", she create a sacred seal around of Juliet. After the red light and the seal disappears and a silent moment, a heartbeat was heard from Juliet. Everyone are surprised, it means that Juliet is saved thanks to Esther. Everyone is relieved, Esther said her life is no longer in danger but remains in a deep coma for a week, she asked them to watch and take care of her. Romeo thanked Esther for saving Juliet. He looked at Juliet who's asleep peacefuly. Meanwhile, the voices from Chrno and Tybalt were heard they ordered to leave them alone and call him a bastard and he going to be mad, the mysterious man who lead Hermione to stabbed Juliet in her Hanyou form, his name is Cain Nightroad. He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like a Gashadokuro. Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 33 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 32 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation with an Ayakashi. Chrno and Tybalt, who were held prisoner by Cain, Chrno asked what Cain to do with them and ordered to released them, Cain said he would use them as bait as he knew the two girls would manage to save them, he showed them the two visions in the form of crystal balls, the first vision it's Hermione in her hybrid form that flies and tried to escape from the Gashadokuro that pops up heaps of rocks and roars. Another vision, Rosette who rides Seiryu on her head and hold the horns, Seiryu flies in the sky. After the two crystal balls disappeared, Cain ordered to his Ayakashi to take Chrno and use him as a decoy, and hoping he can stolen the Yata Mirror that Rosette have it. Tybalt shouted that he not going to use them to lure into a trap, and Hermione can do nothing without Juliet who is still in a coma, he orders to release them. Cain is coming to Tybalt and kicked at him and stomped on his head. He said that Tybalt is so loudly and annoying for a pretty boy, then he grab Tybalt's head as he clench his teeth and have eyes closed as he expresses his pain, he thought he was his childhood friend and believed that only the hero who went to his rescue to save a damsel in distress, but there it was the reverse because it is now a girl who saved her dude in distress. He can then use it and look forward to seeing how the Shikigami of Summer will be able to save him, while it is too self-centered and vanity rather to care for others. The Ayakashi leaves and take Chrno away in order to find Rosette and her familiar. During night time, Rosette was on Seiryu's head and hold her horns, her familiar who flying the night sky. Rosette asked if Seiryu is fine, if she see Hermione again, she swore she beat her for having hit Seiryu with a rock. Seiryu said she's fine but worried about Chrno who is kidnapped since the previous battle, Rosette is worried about Juliet and whitout her, the situation will be difficult. Suddenly an Ayakashi that Cain had summoned it is appeard in front of them to confronted against them. Seiryu shouted it was so gigantic. The Ayakashi holds Chrno prisoner in its skeleton hand, Chrno shouted the name of Rosette and shouted to help. Rosette shouted they coming to save him, she prepared to transformed into Cure Tsukiyomi. Meanwhile with Hermione and the Gashadokuro, she tried to escape from it by flying with her wings, shouted that she does not have time to lose and must save someone, she used the Flaming Art: Burning Shuriken, but this has no effect on it. Hermione shouted to someone for help, of couse, nobody is here to rescured her. The Gashadokuro grabbed Hermione strongly, she ordered to released her. Suddenly, someone had rescured Hermione, it's a other Shikigami-Fairy who look like as a white tiger and inspired with a knight, his name is Byakko: Shikigami of Autumn, he used "Knight Code: Iron Tiger Sword" to cutted the Gashadokuro's bone arm and released Hermione, then the "Knight Code: Cutting Steel Blade" to kill the Gashadokuro. Byakko asked if Hermione is fine, but she was very scared because she suffered from ailurophobia (fear of cats), she trembled with fear. Byakko tried to come near towards Hermione, she screamed with fear, she gets up and run away and flying. He thought that was how she thanked him for saving her and called her ungrateful. A few minutes later before Hermione arrives, Cain hold Tybalt hostage and armed with a schyte, Tybalt order to let go and Hermione has nothing to do in this matter. Cain replied that it was useless to struggle because he wanted it to be fun as she would be able to save the most dearest one, and moreover she was a Shikigami-Fairy and the Holy Beast of Kyoto. He had heard it said after this rupture, then Juliet was in a critical condition because of Hermione. Tybalt thought it was actually Cain who had manipulated Hermione to kill Juliet since he had seen what really happened, and that may be the reason why he and Chrno were kidnapped, and even be able to use Chrno as a lure to attract Rosette because she had the Yata Mirror to grab it. Cain replied that Tybalt was right, and hoped to satisfy Leontes. Hermione has just arrived and confronted Cain who holds Tybalt hostage. Cain was delighted that she was there, and said she came to save Tybalt and he's the only dereast one for her. Hermione could not stand to harmed Tybalt, because taking someone hostage is not only an act of cowardice but also a crime, she ordered to let him go or she get angry. Cain said she was afraid of losing to the person she loves, and it's really fun to use as a bait, and yet Tybalt's life does not interest him. He proposes to make a deal: if Hermione renounces and abandons the fight so that Cain can kill her, if she refuses it's Tybalt who will die in front of her eyes. Hermione refuses to listen as she frowned and she will get angry, if Cain dares to touch and hurt Tybalt, she swore that she will burn him to hell and reduce the bones to ashes. Cain smiled viciously saying that it would be a pity because if she advanced, he would then cut off the head with his schyte. Tybalt asked Hermione to listen and Cain did not like it and he is serious. Hermione does not believe and thought that Cain is trying to confuse her, Cain smirked diabolocally. However, Hermione used the Flaming Art: Firelight Camouflage as she's still into her hybrid form, she disappears in the flames to merged into any surface and the people's shadows, she gains the cover to move and attack in complete secrecy as well as she manipulate any target in physical contact with the surface. Cain is stunned and wonders where she is, before hearing her voice as Cain's shadow moved as it was manipulated, Hermione attacked Cain from behind, thus releasing Tybalt and Hermione popped up of Cain's shadow. Hermione had planned and she is serious, she is preparing to transform to fight. Meanwhile, Cure Tsukiyomi tried to use Silver Moon Swan to destroy the Ayakashi, but it neutralized the attack with its skeleton hand and trying to attack them but Seiryu blocked with her katana. However, the Ayakashi hold the katana and crushed them at the rocks, Cure Tsukiyomi send a Divine Talisman with the power to create the smoke to confuse the Ayakashi, she summons the christian cross-like icicles to damaged it. But it is resistant enough to undergo attacks, then caught Cure Tsukiyomi and squeezed her brutally and she was suffering. Chrno shouted her name and ordered to stop, Seiryu rushed towards the Ayakashi and used Bushido Method: Blue Dragon Blade, but too stronger and resistant to being broken, she trying to attacked it by whipped her dragon tail, but the Ayakashi grabbed her dragon tail and throw her on the ground, it smashed Seiryu with the skeleton hand palm where it holds Cure Tsukiyomi, then it tried to smashed them once again, but Cure Tsukiyomi used the Divine Talisman to create a spiritual barrier and used the power of the Yata Mirror to create a christian cross-like shield to increase the defense while the Ayakashi tried to destroyed the spiritial barrier. She used Cold-Blooded Style and ordered to her familiar to save Chrno, Seiryu nodded and obey orders. Later during the pursuit with Cain who tried to run away and taking Tybalt with him, Suzaku pursued him by throwing her Flaming Art: Blazing Kunai. Suzaku lands and runs like an ostrich and moves very fast like a ninja. She jump and stops in front of Cain and projected him with her leg. Cain gets up and very impressed with her ability and comments that her legs are also sturdy that allows her to move like an ostrich and a ninja at a time, but will not be able to protect or save anyone because without Juliet she can do nothing about it. Suzaku shouted at Cain that she did not consider her as Juliet's familiar, and she is a burden to her. Cain said that it was because of her egocentricity and snobbery that she had led to her loss and thus to her friends. He said that all rich children are always selfish, spoiled, snobbish, and believe themselves superior to others, Suzaku is one of them. If she lost her parents, or all those who are dear and after no one cares for her, she have no more reason to live. Suzaku reacts and gets angry and rushed towards him and tried to save Tybalt. But he dissapeared in front of her, then stab her with his scythe. She discovered that her body had been pierced and blood has flowed, Suzaku used Flaming Art: Firelight Camouflage once again. But Cain knew she had done the same thing earlier, he had realized that his shadow was being manipulated, he pierced his own shadow to be able to neutralize Suzaku and inflict damage on her at the same time. He bring back Suzaku towards him with his schyte and take her out to the surface of her shadow. Tybalt shouted of Suzaku's name, Cain thrown Suzaku away and wobbled on the ground, he was right because she will protect no one. However Suzaku gets up and used Flaming Art: Grapple Kunai to captured Cain. Returned into the battle with an Ayakashi, Seiryu tried to use Bushido Method: Blue Dragon Blade once again in order to save Chrno, but gets crushed to the ground with its skeleton foot. The Ayakashi had broken the spiritual shield and smashed her, but Cure Tsukiyomi get up while it rushed towards her, she tried to summons the blizzard but it resist and tried to attacked her, she run away from it, the Ayakashi crushed the heap of rocks but Cure Tsukiyomi avoids it. The Ayakashi launched a giant rock towards Cure Tsukiyomi, she jumped over a giant rock, and used Full Moon Mirage to destroy the Ayakashi. However after the smoke was dissipated, the Ayakashi survives from the attack. The Ayakashi launched a dark blast towards Cure Tsukiyomi which provoked an explosion, then it grabbed her, projected her away and finally smashed her, Cure Tsukiyomi became unconscious, had bloody face and coughed blood, she is about to die. Chrno believed she had been defeated, and began to weep with despair. They were still on the ground, but having heard Chrno's cries, they get up together. The Ayakashi was prepared to kill Cure Tsukiyomi. Suddenly, an mysterious amulet-like item appears in front of Cure Tsukiyomi called, the Mangetsu Daikoujin Omamori, she was transformed into Mangetsu Tsukiyomi. When the Ayakashi tried to crushed her with its skeleton arm, Mangetsu Tsukiyomi stop and grab it, she projected it at the sky to the ground. The Ayakashi tried to attacked Mangetsu Tsukiyomi once again, but Seiryu appears in front of her and used the Draconic Change to change form called the Western form. This form is the slowest and most powerful of all, and looked like a European dragon. She used the Bushido Method: Spring Armor, her armor become pink with cherry petals covered on her armor, which strongly increases her defense but will lose her speed. The Ayakashi's skeleton hand is broken into pieces, Mangetsu Tsukiyomi rides on her familiar's back. Suddenly, someone had used "Gunner's Strike: Terra Cannon" towards the Ayakashi, its skeleton arm is broken into thousand pieces that freed Chrno while the Ayakashi roared with pain, Cure Susanoo who riding on Kirin's back and hold her reins, she catched and rescured Chrno from the falling, he noticed they are coming to save them. Kirin apologizes for being late and wonders if he is okay, Chrno is fine, but about Seiryu and Cure Tsukiyomi, they cannot belive as Cure Tsukiyomi and Seiryu can changed their forms. . Major Events * Cain Nightroad, the antagonist of "Trinity Blood" apperars as a villain. * Esther Blanchett, the character from "Trinity Blood" appears in the first time. * Juliet finally be cured of her serious injuries although she is between life and death, thanks of Esther. * Rosette gain her new form called the Daikoujin form and become Mangetsu Tsukiyomi after she receives her first Daikoujin Omamori. * The Yata Mirror is stolen by Cain Nightroad and sended it into Yomi. * Mangetsu Tsukiyomi used "Lunar Exorcist" in the first time. * Byakko: The Shikigami of Autumn appears in the first time. * Seiryu used Draconic Change for the first time, and she turned into the Western form. * Seiryu used Spring Armor in the first time when she was into the Western form. Trivia * . Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the "Gashadokuro" was born skeletons of dead people who have not received burial, these soldiers, victims of war, which no one came to claim the body. Unable to find the rest because of the absence of funeral rites, gnawed by guilt and anger have been abandoned on the battlefield, their decomposing bodies reborn in the form of this supernatural creature. According to beliefs, it would skeletons hundred dead people to complete the birth of a Gashadokuro. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi / Mangetsu Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei Villains * Cain Nightroad * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt * Cordelia * Benvolio de Frescobaldi * Antonio * Francisco * Curio * Conrad * Lancelot Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Story Arcs Category:Incident Arc Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!